


Smutty Prank Wars- Pressure

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Smutty Prank Wars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prank Wars, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning, contains mild watersports </p><p>Sam has this weird kink. No way he is telling Dean, but Dean notices and Sam can tell it turns him on. One day Sam is desperately trying to hold it, Dean of course is trying to get him to cave and beg him to pull over. Sam thinks Dean likes watching him squirm. Dean makes a bet with Sam to see who can drink the most and hold it the longest and of course Sam will take that bet, he loves how it feels to hold it and how Dean looks at him. Sex, prank wars and (yes I never thought I would include this but..) a mild kink for watersports. (Nothing too graphic. More smut and Dean humor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Prank Wars- Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't too....you know...I tried to make it a normal smut story, whatever that is, where Dean is messing around and I included some smut so it isn't as bad as you might think

 

Sam took a deep breath. He shifted in his seat and stared out the window. He tried concentrating on the lyrics of the song, a song Dean listened to over and over that Sam hated but he was desperately trying to do anything that would get his mind off the pressure in his lower abdomen. Sam had to go to the bathroom, he had to go bad, but Dean always gave him a hard time because Sam always had to stop every hour or two and take a piss. Sam couldn't help it his brother was like a camel and could hold it forever. Maybe it was because Sam drank a lot of water or because he worried constantly about what his brother would do to him when he said he had to go to the bathroom, maybe he had a weak bladder. Whatever it was, it happened all the time and Dean always got a good laugh out of it.

Lately Sam liked it, he developed this weird freaky kink. He liked how it felt when he was holding it. He liked how Dean looked at him when he had to go, like he loved watching Sam squirm, loved getting him riled up. Then when he finally got to go, it felt so good, and Sam knew it was a weird, borderlining watersport type thing but it made him horny, and by the way his brother acted, it made him horny too and it wasn't like they had much else to do on the road between cities. If they were not pulling over every few cities to have sex because they both got so damn horny looking each other, and riding in a car for hours cramped in with the person you want more than anything gets to you like that. The only thing they could do to get their minds off of sex was mess with each other, prank each other. Whether it was teasing each other verbally or physically, trying to make the other cave and beg the other for sex or just pulling outright pranks, Sam loved it. Not that he would admit it to Dean, but it made life interesting.

Dean glanced over at Sam and smirked. He could tell Sam had to go, he was shifting and holding his breath. He looked at the road for a few minutes and when he looked back Sam was breathing heavier and Dean saw his leg bouncing.

"You OK over there Sammy? Need me to pull over?"

No way in hell Sam was going to give him the satisfaction of getting a good laugh at his expense. When one of them got to the point they had to pull over and piss on the side of the road the other one usually laughed his ass off for at least the next two or three cities. 

Sam gave Dean a bitchface and turned, glaring out his window.

Dean chuckled and stepped on the gas, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He liked how it felt but it was getting to the point where he was not going to last much longer. Sam heard Dean chuckle under his breath then he stomped on the brake a few times, jerking the car roughly back and forth. It sent them forward then slamming back against the seat. Dean laughed as Sam sucked in a breath and squeezed his legs together.

"Sure you don't wanna stop Sammy?"

"Dick."

"What's that? You want some dick? We can do that too. I'll let you empty your bladder before I pound into you. So you want to blow me, or me to fuck that sweet tight ass of yours?"

Sam closed his eyes and laid his head against the headrest. The last thing he needed now was to get even more horny. He was horny enough as it was just looking at Dean, now that he had been feeling the pressure on his bladder and Dean was looking at him like that he was getting harder. Dean slammed on the brakes hard, Sam's eyes flew open and he punched Dean's arm.

"What the fuck Sam?"

"Stop being a jerk and slamming on the brakes."

"There was a squirrel. Had to stop. You're a little bitch."

Dean turned back to the road and saw the light in the intersection he was about to cross turn yellow. He slammed on the brakes and turned to Sam, smirking.

"What? It's illegal to-"

"Since when do you follow any traffic laws?"

Dean licked his lips and leaned over, kissing Sam. He ran his hand down his jaw, feeling Sam's breathing hitch as he slid it further down his chest. Dean pressed his hand into Sam's abdomen, Sam gasped and shoved him off.

"Pull over at the next gas station."

"I could just pull over right here."

"You could just go fuck yourself."

"Nah, that's what I got you for."

"Just shut the fuck up and drive."

Dean drove for several miles, Sam kept seeing him glance over so he tried keeping it together. Dean noticed Sam biting his lip, his thighs pushed tightly together. He saw a dip in the road ahead and sped up, watching as Sam squirmed and sucked in a breath as the car dipped down then back up.

"Look, a gas station in five miles, think you can make it?"

"Maybe if you stop fucking around."

"I can't help it you're like a woman. An old one, or maybe a pregnant one. I don't know, which ever once pisses more."

Sam gritted his teeth and looked out the window. He heard Dean open his pop and peeked over. Dean was swallowing it down loud, his eyes on Sam.

"Thirsty Sammy?"

Sam ignored him and stared out the windshield. Dean grinned and washed the window, making the windshield cleaner spray out several times.

"Damn that windshield is dirty as fuck." Dean laughed as he washed it again, glancing over at Sam.

They drove a few more minutes when Dean cleared his throat. Sam looked at him, wondering what stupid thing he was going to say or do next.

"You know what we haven't done in ages? Swim. I mean, anywhere. A lake, or a pool. The ocean. A river, a big long flowing river. Could go white water rafting. Water spraying in your face, soaking your clothes. Your pants. I mean um, yeah. Sorry, that bother you when I talk about water? You know it hasn't rained in awhile, has it? I love when it rains. Listening to the water pour down on the roof of the car, watch drops of water slide down the windows."

Dean took another drink of his pop, holding it in front of Sam's face. "Sure you don't want any?"

Sam slapped his hand away and put his hand over his crotch, he could barely hold it. He didn't even care if Dean made fun of him because he had to go so bad.

"Can you taste it yet?"

Sam shot Dean a dirty look.

"Fuck, I can hold my piss. But when I get like you, maybe if I have a little too much to drink and I really  _really_  gotta go...know what the best thing is? When you go.  _Fuck!_  Feels good, am I right?"

Sam saw the sign for the exit, Dean hadn't slowed down yet. He turned to him and glared.

"I swear, if you pass that exit you will be jerking off in the shower for a month. No ass, nothing."

"Whoa, chill out. Don't worry Sammy, driving as fast as I can. I'd never make you wait if you had to go, but you haven't really said you had to, so.....Want me to pull over on the shoulder? Lot's of awesome trees you could-"

"Just shut up and drive." Sam snapped and crossed his arms over his chest, squeezing his legs tighter together as he felt his bladder start to feel like it was going to explode. It no longer felt good, he let it go too far. 

Dean looked over at Sam and shifted. Sam was squirming around, holding his crotch and his other hand was clenched in a tight fist, so tight his knuckles were white. It was making him so damn hard. Dean let out a breath and saw a gas station up ahead.

"Sure you wanna take a chance at this gas station? I mean, what if there is no bathroom? Ever had to go so damn bad that you were worried about getting up and having it start leaking out?"

Sam held his breath and closed his eyes. He prayed there was a bathroom and that no one was in it.

"Just. FUCKING. drive." 

Dean laughed as he took a sharp turn and pulled into the gas station, making sure to slam hard on the brakes. Sam shot him a dirty look and opened his door.

"Jesus fucking Christ wait until I park."

"Want me to piss on the floor of your precious car?"

"You'd be riding in the trunk if you did. Wrapped up in a fucking tarp. Then I'd drive and throw you over a bridge. You know, one that is over a fucking RIVER."

Sam sighed. Dean barely had parked the Impala when Sam jumped out and ran into the gas station. Dean saw that the bathroom was outside, Sam would have to get a key to get in. Dean bit his lip and laughed to himself, this was just too perfect. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He prayed no one was in there as he picked the lock. Dean opened the door and was relieved to see no one was in there, he was also happy that there was no urinal, only a toilet so his plan was to go and when Sam got in he would have to wait. He had planned on just jumping out and hopefully scaring the piss right out of him but this was so much better. 

Sam went up to the clerk and asked where the bathroom was. His leg was bouncing, he was sweating and he felt like he was going to explode. He sighed as the clerk took his time getting the key. Sam grabbed it and ran outside. His hand was shaking as he unlocked the door. Dean heard the key in the lock and got ready to go, just as Sam walked in he started to piss. He laughed as he looked up and saw Sam's eyes get huge, and then he gave him the bitchiest bitchface he had ever seen.

"You fucking _jerk!"_

"What? I had to piss. What's wrong, you gotta go too? I'm almost done."

Sam tapped his foot as Dean continued to go. Dean sighed loud, "Shit, feels so damn good after you've been holding it, doesn't it Sammy?"

Sam sucked in a breath. His cock twitched hard listening to Dean moan. He could feel his bladder spasming, he had to go so damn bad he was about to piss in the sink but then Dean would never let him hear the end of that. 

Dean moaned softly and glanced over at Sam. "I mean, like when your bladder is so full you can almost taste it, then you finally start going. Oh god, feels incredible. Mmm yeah."

Sam couldn't wait, he was about ten seconds away from not having to worry about it anymore, it was about to be running down his leg. He walked closer to Dean as he unzipped his pants. He nudged Dean over hard and pulled his cock out, using every ounce of control not to start pissing until Dean moved over. 

"What, wanna cross streams? Didn't know you were into that kinda thing."

Sam could feel it starting to come out, he shoved Dean harder and started going.

Dean zipped up his jeans and laughed. "Damn, you must've really had to go, huh? Shoulda told me, I woulda stopped for ya."

Sam ignored Dean, biting down on his lip and closing his eyes. He tried not to make any noise but he knew Dean heard the muffled groan as he started to go. It felt good, really good. He felt Dean stand behind him, moving in closer. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pressed the palm of his hand hard into Sam's lower abdomen. Sam moaned and pushed back, feeling Dean's hard cock pressing against his ass. 

"Feel good Sammy? Just wait til later, almost at the motel. Gonna fuck you so damn hard. Think all this turned you on. It did, didn't it?"

Sam gasped as Dean kissed up his neck and pushed harder. Dean licked behind his ear then back down, biting down hard. Sam groaned, it sent a mix of pressure and pleasure through his abdomen. Dean pressed even harder, moaning into his neck and grinding into him. Sam could feel Dean's cock pressing tighter against his ass, he was so damn hard. He could feel Dean getting harder, he pressed harder into Sam's abdomen and Sam couldn't stop the pleased gasp. He felt Dean's dick twitch hard. Sam was having trouble going now, every time Dean pushed into his stomach and thrust against his ass it made his erection throb, making it confused, not knowing if it should keep going or come. Dean pressed harder, sucking down on Sam's neck.

"Damn Sammy," Dean growled into his ear, sliding his hand over Sam's hand and stroking his cock. Dean groaned, he could actually feel him going. Dean rolled his hips and slid his hand back over his stomach, pushing the heel of his hand into him. "So fucking hard, you love it. Love how it feels. Think that feels good? Just wait til I'm done with you. Gonna make you fucking scream."

"Dean," Sam groaned.

Dean swore under his breath and pushed into him more. Sam felt Dean jerk his jeans down. He nudged Sam's legs apart and slid a finger into his ass. He grinned when he was able to slide two more in.

"Mmm yeah, still ready from when we pulled over. Fuck Sammy, hurry and finish going so I can fuck you."

Sam pushed his boxers down the second he stopped going, Dean was already lubing him up and sliding in. Sam leaned his hands against the wall, pushing back into Dean as Dean thrust hard and fast into him.

"Fuck Sammy, you were making some pretty noises a minute ago. Wanna hear more, _fuck_ you turn me on so damn much."

Sam bit down on his lip and groaned as Dean thrust into him harder. "You like holding it Sammy?"

Sam nodded and heard Dean moan. "Mmm love watching you squirm around. Fuck. Every damn thing you do makes me so fucking horny."

"You like when I make you wait?"

Sam nodded again. Dean thrust harder, grunting and pulling Sam into each thrust. "Fuck, why you being so damn quiet?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out except a deep moan. Dean dug his fingers into Sam's hips and rocked into him faster. "Shit.... you can't even talk feels so good. Damn you're fucking hot Sammy. Fuck."

Dean thrust hard and slammed into Sam's prostate. He felt Sam shuddering so he leaned over and started fisting his cock. Sam moaned as Dean's fist twisted up and down, his grip perfect and Dean's cock hammering into his ass.

"Next time you gotta go, gonna fuck you. Make you hold it while I pound into your tight ass. Feel you shaking, begging me to let you go. Make you come before you can go."

"Dean! Ohhhh fuck Dean. Fuck!" Sam groaned and came, Dean started sucking down on his neck, moaning loudly against it as he came in his brother's ass.

Dean thrust into him a few more times then stood up. He zipped his jeans up as Sam pulled his back up. Dean pulled Sam close and kissed him hard and rough.

"Just wait til we get back to the motel. Think that got you going?  _Fuck._ "

Dean grabbed Sam's ass and gave it a firm squeeze then headed for the door. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "Make sure you got it all out, no more stops til we're at the motel."

Sam felt his cock getting hard again. He wondered what the hell Dean was planning, and he couldn't believe Dean admitted he liked it. He was both really looking forward to what Dean was going to do and dreading it because he never knew what to expect.

Sam got back into the Impala, Dean was filling up the gas tank. He got in and started the car. Sam expected him to drive to the motel but instead he pulled into a liquor store. Sam knew he had plenty of whiskey so he wondered what he was doing. Dean grinned and got out, not saying a word.  A few minutes later, Sam saw Dean come out with two large bags, he tossed them in the backseat and got in.

"What the hell is all that?"

"Just a little something for tonight."

Sam sighed and laid his head back against the headrest. They saw a motel several miles later and stopped. As soon as they got settled in the room, Dean got the bags from the liquor store. He set down two six packs of beer, a couple forty ounce beers and some Tequila. 

Sam looked up, wondering why Dean wanted to get drunk. He drank most nights but not that much and he knew Sam rarely drank to get drunk unless Dean wanted him to and Sam wasn't sure he wanted to because Dean had that mischievous up-to-no-good smirk on this face.

"Ok, we're gonna play a little game..."

"Dean, no. I know you can drink a shit ton more than me. You're fucking awesome, OK? I am not about to-"

"No, I know I can drink circles around you. Fucking lightweight. We're gonna see who can hold it the longest."

"Hold wha-" It suddenly hit Sam. He felt his face flame and narrowed his eyes at Dean. "No fucking way!"            

"Don't worry I'll let you go one last time before we start. I'll even let you go after me, so you have the advantage."

"You know damn well that isn't fair."

"I'm gonna make it fair, I drink a forty, then we each drink a six pack. I'll drink almost twice what you drink."

Sam chewed his lip, he would never be able to hold it longer than Dean. He had seen Dean drive hours, almost the entire day without stopping. Unless he was drunk. Plus he'd be drinking more.

"Why? What's the point?"

Dean shrugged. "What's the point of anything we do? Just for fun."

"Mmm hmm, what are you gonna make me do when you win? I'll never hear the end of it if I lose."

"If?"

"Shut up you jerk."

Sam knew he was just trying to get him riled up so he would agree to do it. It was a stupid game, idiotic, but Sam wanted to do it. Wanted to feel that pressure that felt so damn good, wanted to see Dean get all horny watching him. Then he realized Dean would have to go too, maybe he'd be squirming around. The thought of that made him want to try. 

"Fine. No bullshit though."

"Of course not."

Sam rolled his eyes, he had no idea why he let Dean talk him into things like this. Dean always messed with him, teased him and fucked with him when they made bets. But deep down Sam loved it. He nodded and rolled his eyes. Dean grinned and kissed him.

"It'll be great, how about....winner fucks the other one first."

Sam agreed, it wasn't like he was losing either way. They would end up fucking each other later anyway. He was surprised that Dean didn't bet him something else but didn't care. Dean must think he was going to be so horny he would want to fuck right away and Sam would gladly let him. But he could not lose, he had to try his best. It had nothing to do with who got who first because they fucked each other so much it never mattered. It was about not being a pussy, not being the girl that had to piss every five seconds. Sam had to make it as long as he could, he just knew Dean was going to give him a bitch of a time.

Dean went into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. He never did. Sam felt his dick twitch as he listened to him going. He sighed, he was such a freak but he loved listening and even more watching his brother piss. The sounds he made, the way he held his big thick cock. Sam started thinking about giving him head and then about them having sex. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. It was hard enough to piss with a boner and he needed to get it all out.

Dean came out a few seconds later. Sam got up and walked in the bathroom, closing the door. He heard Dean laugh and call him a prude but ignored him. He went but tried several more times to force anything remaining out, he had to make sure his bladder was completely empty. When Sam got back into the room, Dean was already drinking down his first beer.

"Drink up, baby."

By the time Sam drank four beers, he was ready to give up. He felt a slight tingling, like he just had to go a little bit but it was enough to make him think of nothing else. Dean had downed the forty ouncer and his six pack. He walked over and grinned. Sam could see he was pretty drunk and when Dean got drunk during a bet he taunted Sam, fucked with him hard and did anything it took to win. Dean never really lost a bet, he was a master at driving Sam to the brink of insanity and he always had been. Even bets Sam was sure he would win, Dean always managed to come up with crazy ways to make him cave. Dean licked his lips and smiled at Sam.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean slurred. "Drink faster. Fuck, you got that one then one more to finish. Quit bein' a little bitch."

Sam forced himself to drink the last of his beer. He was drunk, way drunker than Dean. Sam put his head on the table, wondering how long Dean was going to stretch his out. Dean had drank a lot more than him, he had to be feeling it because Sam was. Sam sat up and jumped, startled. He sucked in a breath because it sent a jolt through his abdomen. Dean was sitting next to him, staring at him. He grinned and opened the bottle of tequila. He had two glasses and poured some in each, about two shots worth. Sam gulped and bit down on his lip. Watching the liquid pour out immediately made him wish he had never agreed to this stupid childish game.

"Wanna raise the stakes? Drink a few shots?"

Sam was already thinking about nothing but running to the bathroom. He could not let Dean win this one, he knew his chances of winning were virtually impossible but he had to at the very least try to hold out until Dean was about to give in too. Dean would never let him live it down if he didn't even make it more than a couple of hours.

Sam nodded, Dean grinned and gulped down his shot. He turned to Sam and smirked, sliding the other glass over to his brother. He laughed as Sam slowly took a sip. 

"C'mon Sammy, be a man and chug it down. You sit there and sip on it like a freaking pussy."

"Shut up Dean."

"Drink it down then we'll do one more. Promise no more after that. You don't like tequila? Fine, we'll do a bottle of beer."

Sam didn't want to drink more, but he reasoned that the tequila, especially several shots, was going to make him drunker which would make it harder to control his bladder. He wondered if that was Dean's plan. Get him so fucked up he pissed himself.

"Beer."

"You sure? More liquid. More to hold back."

"Why, can't handle it? Remember, you're the one that has an extra forty ounces in you. Really think you can handle another beer on top of that?"

"Shit, I could drink an entire fucking keg and beat you."

Dean got up and grabbed two more beers. He sat down and thought for a minute then grinned. 

"We're gonna see who can drink theirs down first."

"Jesus, does everything have to be a fucking contest with you? You are like an annoying little kid."

"At least I don't have to piss every ten minutes like one."

Dean popped the cap off of his beer and held it up. "Give you a five second head start."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Dean waited while Sam started drinking the beer down. He counted to two then started drinking, Sam gave him a dirty look but continued drinking. He knew Dean was trying to get him all riled up so he had to settle down. Dean banged his bottle down on the table, letting out a loud burp. Sam finished over a minute later, wishing he had gone with the shots. No way he could take another drop of liquid in him, he had no idea how the fuck Dean drank so much and how he wasn't showing any signs that it was affecting him one bit, just that he was drunk, but he seemed to not have to piss at all.

"OK, so since I win, I get to dare you to do something."

"What? No way, you never said that before we started."

"Didn't I?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and got up from the table. He sat down on the couch and put his legs up so Dean couldn't sit by him.

"Aww Sammy, come on. You know you can never stay mad at me." 

Dean got up and stood over him. Sam turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, ignoring him. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam gave in and let Dean kiss him. He could never resist those incredible lips being on him, and there was the added bonus of silence when Dean's lips were on his, because he couldn't run his mouth and make out with him. Sam closed his eyes as Dean deepened the kiss. He felt Dean put a knee next to his hip, his eyes flew open as Dean straddled him.

"Dean, _no!"_

"No? Never heard you say that before, thought you loved me riding you?"

"You're not riding me, you're fucking sitting on me trying to make me have to go before you."

"What? Why do you think everything I do has some sort of dark evil ulterior motive?"

"Because most of the time it does."

"I just wanna make out with my sexy Sammy. Feel your big cock pressed against mine. So hard right now. Wanna fuck?"

Sam took a deep breath, he should have known this was going to happen. Dean was always horny, but when he drank it got even more intense. He got grabby, flirty, and horny. Sam was horny too, but he worried about what Dean was going to do because he was sure it was going to make him have to go even worse than he already had to. Dean settled in over him and leaned down to kiss him. He nudged Sam's legs apart and pressed tight against him, rolling his hips and grinding into him hard.

"Mmm yeah, so damn hard for you. You're hard as fuck too, is it because of what we're doing, or because of my irresistible sex appeal?"

Dean smirked as Sam closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath when he started rocking his hips into him.

"If you're worried about me riding you and it making you have to piss, I could fuck you. I'm not afraid to pound my dick up in you hard and fast. Even if it makes me lose. Cuz even losing a bet is worth getting some of that tight sweet ass of yours."

Sam chewed on his lip. Dean was trying to seduce him, pretty soon he would attempt to either be romantic and sweet or most likely get smutty and talk dirty until Sam could not longer take it. Probably both, since he would want to increase his chances. Sam didn't doubt Dean wanted to have sex, and it probably wasn't only to make him have to go more. Dean wanted sex every second of every day but he was sure Dean had timed it so by the time they actually started messing around Sam would be having to go pretty bad. He probably figured Sam would call it off, and then as soon as they went he would get a little ass too.

"Unless you'd rather drink some more beer..."

"No! No more."

"Feeling full?"

Sam looked away from Dean, Dean put his finger under his brother's chin and jerked his head back over so he had to look at him. 

"Rather be full of my cock?"

Dean didn't wait for an answer, he started kissing Sam hard. Dean knelt up and undid his belt. Sam closed his eyes, normally he loved watching Dean take his clothes off but when Dean pushed back it jarred him, he was wondering how hard it was going to be to hold it while Dean was hammering into him. Sam heard him unzip his jeans, he felt Dean wiggling around, trying to to push them off and sucked in a breath. Dean leaned over him and shoved the jeans down his legs and kicked them off.

Sam normally would have gone to the bathroom by now and Dean knew it. He knew Sam had a weak bladder and most of the time when they drank it was less than an hour into drinking when Sam was already taking a piss. The more Sam thought about it, he realized that maybe Dean was doing him a favor. He figured while they were having sex it would help him to be hard, since it was harder to piss with a boner. Then he wondered if he would be able to control it when he started coming. All thoughts and worries were gone because when he looked back up Dean had taken his shirt off too, Sam stared at his chest and sucked in a breath. Dean was looking into his eyes and running his hand down his own chest. He slid his hand into his boxers and thrust his fist up and down his cock a few times, staring into Sam's eyes.

"Want some of this Sammy? Damn you make you so fucking hard."

Dean leaned down and kissed him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sucking down on his chest as he undid each one.

"So fucking sexy Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes when Dean made his way back up and kissed him hard. He felt Dean grab a handful of his hair and moaned as he started tugging on it. He felt Dean lay back down over him, he was thrusting into him and started undoing his belt. Dean's hand slid down the fly of Sam's jeans. Sam felt his cock twitch, it made him feel just how full his bladder was getting. Dean leaned down and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"You're not stopping me, so I guess that means you want me to fuck you nice and hard, huh?"

"Dean...I-I can't."

"Please baby? I'm _so_ damn horny Sammy." Dean leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Sam's as his fingers smoothed through his hair. "You're gorgeous. Want you so...so damn bad. N-need you Sammy, need to be in that beautiful tight ass."

Dean was drunk so he was getting flirty, normally Sam loved it but he was getting close to having to piss and the pressure was a lot more noticeable when Dean was pressed up against him.

"I-I wanna fuck you Sammy. Y-yer so damn sexy. Makin' my dick all hard and.... _fuck!_ Pleaaase baby?"

Sam felt Dean shift again, he slid his boxers off and was pressing his cock tight against Sam. Sam felt his cock straining against the denim of his jeans. Dean leaned in and kissed him, his thumbs caressing his face. Sam closed his eyes and slid his hands down Dean's back, he ran them over his ass and grabbed it. Dean moaned into his mouth, Sam pushed his hips up but Dean pulled back.

"Your jeans...they're killin' me. T-take 'em off Sammy." Dean slurred and started tugging on them. He felt Dean run his hand up the fly of his jeans and gasped.

"Relax Sammy, just takin' them off."

Dean unzipped them and Sam lifted his hips as Dean took them off surprisingly gentle. Dean wrapped his arm around him and pulled him up. Sam gasped and pushed on him, Dean crushed his lips to Sam's and muttered, "Relax babe, Just taking your shirt off."

Sam let him pull it off then laid back. He was so screwed, he wanted Dean so damn bad there was no way he could resist. He never once in his life had, and never wanted to. Dean kissed him for several minutes, he was being surprisingly sensual and slow. Dean could be incredibly sensual, it was rare but when he was Sam loved it. But he knew he was doing it now for a reason, he was going to get Sam so worked up it would either make him lose control, or he figured that Sam would get so horny he'd beg him to fuck him hard, then he would be pounding into him so hard Sam would have to go.

Dean was slowly working his way from Sam's neck to his chest. When he got to his nipples, he sucked down on them and started biting down. Sam groaned and arched his back. His dick rutted into Dean's abdomen, Dean felt a little pressure but knew he could hold on for a lot longer. Dean moved down to Sam's abs, tracing his finger over them then gently pushing down on Sam's stomach as he made a trail with his tongue, biting and sucking down, over his abdomen and hips.

Sam gasped, he felt Dean applying light pressure. It felt good but he prayed Dean wouldn't push any harder. He was so sure he would. Dean felt Sam tensing up and looked up. He leaned over Sam and kissed him. He sucked down on his neck and shifted so he could grind his aching erection over Sam's. Dean was breathing heavily on his neck, Sam stretched it out more and Dean worked his way up.

"Relax," He whispered into his ear. Sam felt a shiver go up his spine, Dean was making his way back down. When he got to his cock, he slowly teased his tongue around. Sam bit down on his lips and closed his eyes. He felt Dean push his legs apart and put them over his shoulders. He started teasing a finger over Sam's rim, when he was able to slide two fingers in he leaned down and slid his tongue inside.

Sam gasped and pushed his hips up, Dean's tongue was swirling around inside his ass while he lightly fisted his cock. When Sam started getting more into it, Dean pulled back and started deep throating his cock as he scissored his fingers over his prostate. By the time Dean had three fingers in him, Sam was pounding down on them hard.

"De....fuck! Uhhhh shit..."

"Fuck Sammy, gonna make me come just watching you."

Dean eased his fingers out and started teasing his cock in and out of his brother's ass. 

"That what you want?"

"Mmm yeah, Dean....stop playing around."

"How do you want it? I wanna fuck you hard, so fucking hard but I bet you're afraid to let me to tear that ass up. Might make you have to go more."

"Don't care...just do it."

Sam really didn't care at that point, Dean had worked him up so much he was on the brink of insanity. He was so damn horny he couldn't think of anything, not even his full bladder screaming at him not to let Dean fuck him hard. Dean thrust in hard and quick with one powerful thrust. Sam groaned, it felt so damn good, but he did feel a small spasm. He ignored it and tried concentrating on how incredible it felt to have Dean pounding into him.

"Fuck Sammy, so tight. Ohhh shit you're tight."

Dean felt Sam clench down on him for a second and sucked in a breath. He wondered if Sam was trying to get him to have to go, but figured Sam was too fucked out to care about the bet at the moment. Sam had his eyes closed and was groaning and moaning, pushing into him and Dean knew once Sam started getting into it, nothing else mattered. It probably wasn't the best idea to have sex, especially rough sex, during the bet but he was too damn horny to care. He figured he'd fuck him hard and try to come quick, but he never came quick which most of the time was a good thing but this time he wasn't so sure it was. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, Dean was hammering into his prostate so hard it took Sam's breath away. Sam was gasping and panting, pushing his hips up to meet Dean's thrust but every time he did it, it made the pressure in his abdomen worse. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Dean's hand low on his abs. Dean pushed down, when Sam groaned louder Dean pushed harder.

"Gotta go Sammy? Feeling that pressure?"

"Uh huh."

"You like it?"

Sam felt his face flush but nodded. Dean started grunting as he thrust harder, he pressed into Sam's stomach and started jerking his cock faster. Sam reached up and pinched one of Dean's nipples, he normally would be biting them but he could not sit up, it would put too much pressure on him and he'd be pissing on his brother and himself right about now. Dean moaned as Sam's hand traveled down his abdomen until it was low. Sam pressed in lightly, when Dean sped up and started muttering curse words in a strained voice he pushed harder.

Dean threw his head back, they were thrusting into each other, pushing on each other's abdomen and feeling so much intense pleasure from both having sex and the pressure on their stomachs. Dean knew exactly when Sam was about to come, he usually made a certain noise. The hottest damn noise Dean had ever heard, and he just made it so Dean started humping him harder, his bladder was spasming and he was sure Sam's was too. He thrust harder and faster, Sam's eyes flew open, he grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him down over him.

Dean kissed him, rough kisses that had Sam's head spinning. Dean was fisting his cock hard, Sam was steadily making hot, porn star quality noises and it was driving Dean insane. He wished he knew Sam had a kink like this, he thought he just liked the feeling of holding it then going but the more Dean pressed his stomach the more into it he got. Sam started coming, Dean thrust harder, massaging his hand firmly into his lower abdomen.

"Fuck! Ohhh fuck Dean..."

Dean started coming, Sam was clenched down so tight on him it felt like he was squeezing the come right out. Dean could feel Sam shuddering as his hand pressed harder into him.

"Son of a fucking bitch you're so damn hot Sammy. Fuck...and..ohhh shit you're so damn tight, feels fucking amazing."

They finally stopped climaxing, so Dean carefully pulled out. He leaned over and kissed him for several minutes then got up.

"Gotta go yet?"

Sam licked his lips and shook his head.

"Bull, I mean, I know I just fucked you but I'll be glad to do it again. You go, we head right in for round 2. Round two is gonna be a whole lot more fun."

Sam got dressed and wondered what Dean meant. He secretly hoped he meant something kinky. Sam was thinking of a few things he wanted to do, but he would never have the balls to tell his brother. He had no idea why, Dean was the most sexual kinky person ever. A self proclaimed sex god, he had done pretty much everything. He was willing to do anything and sex with him was always incredible but it was thrilling because he did crazy kinky things and Sam loved it. Dean was never afraid to tell him he wanted to do something crazy, so Sam didn't know why he was afraid to tell Dean what he wanted to do.

Dean went to the faucet and poured a glass of water. Sam held his breath, the faucet was running and the noise was making him have to go even more. Dean took a long drink then dumped it out slowly.

"Gross. Too warm."

He turned the faucet on again and let the water run for several minutes, he noticed Sam squeezing his legs together and chuckled to himself. 

"Ahh. Damn tastes good, nice and cold....and wet. Thirsty as fuck. Want some Sammy?"

Dean took another drink, staring into Sam's eyes and swallowing loudly. He walked over and flicked some water on Sam, laughing. Sam turned his head and sucked in a breath. He had to go bad but he could not let Dean see how much he was getting to him, if he did Dean would turn it up and it would go downhill fast. When Sam looked back, Dean had his shirt off. He cursed under his breath and wondered what Dean was planning on doing to him.

"What the fuck are you up to now?"

"Not up to anything. Just gonna take a quick shower."

Sam jumped up and followed Dean into the bathroom. "No way! You're just doing that to piss me off....or wait, how do I know you aren't gonna piss in there?"

"Join me, I won't. I don't piss in the shower, that's gross."

"I-I don't want to."

Dean grinned and turned the shower on, sliding his jeans and boxers off. "Guess you'll have to watch, make sure I don't cheat then, huh?"

Sam gritted his teeth. He could barely stand watching and hearing the water, but he knew Dean had him. Dean probably wouldn't do it, but he had to be sure. Dean stepped in, leaving the curtain open. Sam closed the lid on the toilet and sat down. It actually made the pressure worse so he jumped back up. He heard Dean laugh and looked up. He could feel his dick getting hard, Dean was letting the water run down his body and he looked so damn sexy Sam could barely stand it. He was definitely getting off on Sam squirming around, he was hard as hell.

Sam bit down on his lip as Dean washed his hair. He slowly rinsed the shampoo out then put more in.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Dean opened an eye and looked at him. "What?" 

"You're washing your hair again, you never do that."

"What's wrong with being clean?"

"You're being a dick, trying to make me lose."

"Am not, you're gonna lose regardless of what I do."

Dean reached for the conditioner and Sam jumped up. "Oh no you don't."

"What? You the only one that can have silky smooth hair?"

"When have you ever used conditioner?"

"I've used it, shut the hell up."

"Yeah, when we were kids and you used it to jerk off."

Dean smirked. "Maybe that's what I was going to do."

"Just hurry the fuck up."

Dean smirked and took his time. Sam watched as he soaped up his body, Dean looked up and grinned. Sam gave him a bitchface, which only made Dean run his hand over his body more. He slid his hand sinuously across his chest and abs. He jerked his fist up his cock and winked at Sam.

"Gonna make me do this myself? Should come in here and do it for me. Or let me bend you over."

Sam looked away, the sound of the water was getting to him bad. He could feel his bladder aching, it was full and the pressure was getting worse. Dean making him horny was not helping at all. Dean saw Sam looking down so he picked up a bottle of soap that was almost empty and filled it up. He slowly poured it out, laughing as Sam jumped up.

"Are you-"

Sam froze, he thought Dean had cracked but he was just pouring out water. Sam shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea how Dean was doing it, he drank more than he did and didn't seem fazed to let the water pour down his body. Sam didn't realize he was staring, he was transfixed watching the water cascading down his brother's perfect body. Dean licked his lips and grinned.

"Last chance to join me Sammy, you sure?"

"C'mon Dean, you're playing dirty."

"Actually I'm nice and clean now." Dean winked and smirked at his brother as he turned the shower off. "Wanna have sex? I'm so horny."

"After you lose the bet."

"Aww c'mon Sammy. We both know that's never gonna happen. How 'bout we have sex? I'll let you do me."

It was so damn tempting, Sam wanted it so bad but he knew he would not be able to control himself now that he had to go so bad. There was no way he could do it, he wished Dean would cave but knew he would never give up. Sam had to at least make it a little longer.

Dean finally got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. After he got dressed he laid across the bed and watched Sam walk around the room. He laughed to himself and tried to think of something that would make his brother laugh. Dean knew he was hilarious and could get anyone laughing so hard they'd piss their pants but his brother did not have his awesome sense of humor, he usually thought Dean was being immature so Dean figured he needed a better plan. He was really surprised Sam had lasted so long. It sucked, Dean had to go bad but he would hold it forever because one thing he refused to ever do was lose a bet. 

Sam was bouncing around, he tried sitting but jumped up when he realized it made the pressure worse. He carefully laid down on the bed next to Dean, he knew it was risky but it actually felt better for a few seconds. Until he felt Dean shift. Sam tried not to react, if he did Dean would definitely keep trying to jar him. Dean saw Sam react out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes then peeked through his eyelashes. Just as he had anticipated, Sam had his eyes closed. They were squeezed tight, he was biting his lip and his legs were crossed. Dean felt bad, but only a little. He jumped up and straddled his brother.

Sam gasped and tried to shove Dean off but every time he moved he felt like he was about to explode. Dean was rubbing his cock against Sam's, rutting into him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and tried to shove him off but Dean overpowered him and held him down.

"Damn Sammy, kinda turning me on. Actually you're making my cock fucking throb right now."

Sam looked into his eyes, he knew he had been right. Dean loved watching him squirm around. He wondered if Dean knew how much he liked it too. Sam felt a sharp pain and gasped. 

"Dean... _please_....you win, OK?"

Dean's pupils were getting bigger, he licked his lips and crushed them to Sam's. Sam moaned then gasped as he felt Dean's hand brush over his abdomen.

"You're gettin' off on it too, aren't you?" Dean pressed down and Sam moaned. "Fuck Sammy, fuck. Felt your cock twitch. You love feeling full, that pressure, like you're about to fucking explode, don't you?"

Sam sucked in a breath, this was turning him on so damn much he could barely stand it. It turned him on even more to think that Dean liked it too, he looked so damn horny and fucking hot Sam could barely stand it. Sam bit his lip and nodded.

"Fuck the bet Sammy...hold out a little longer? For me?"

"I....I'll try but Dean-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam hard. He pressed his hand into Sam's lower abdomen, Sam groaned and squeezed his thighs together, forgetting Dean was on top of him. Dean shifted, Sam moaned into his mouth when he felt Dean's hand massage his abdomen. Dean picked Sam's hand up and put it on his stomach, Sam pressed in and Dean moaned.

"God _damn_....mmm fuck."

Dean's voice was getting strained, Sam wondered what exactly Dean wanted, what he was going to do. Sam couldn't hold it much longer. He felt Dean shift, his cock was pressed tight against him again. Sam groaned, he was so damn hard. It felt so good against his aching erection. Sam reached up and slid his hand over Dean's stomach, pressing down lightly. Dean gasped and moaned, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, pushing against Sam's hand. Sam pressed harder, Dean's eyes flew open. He leaned down and kissed Sam.

"Damn, this is fucked up."

"Like anything else we do isn't. You get into some pretty kinky shit, Dean."

"Mmm yeah...But this...It's kinda dirty."

"Everything you do is."

"Yeah, I guess. Fuck, I thought it was hot watching you squirm. Now I see why you like this too."

Dean kissed Sam, his breathing was hitched and he was getting sloppy. He was scraping his teeth against Sam's, unable to concentrate and meet his lips every time. Dean moved to Sam's neck and started biting it. He started sucking down hard, making a dark hickey. Sam felt Dean press into him harder, it felt good, so damn good but then he felt like he was about to piss. 

"Fuck Dean, I-I gotta go, move."

"Just hold on a little longer Sammy."

"Dean no, I _can't_."

Dean pulled back from Sam's neck and looked at him, his eyes completely pupil blown. He licked his lips and pressed tighter against Sam and whispered, "Then go."

"What? No!"

Sam felt his face flush. Dean couldn't be serious. Could he? Sam barely admitted to himself he wanted to see what it would be like. Never on a bed though, maybe in a shower or...

_"Shit!"_ Sam had never had to go this bad, never waited this long, He squirmed but it just made Dean moan and press into him harder. Sam sucked in a breath. "Dean, _please_. You win OK? Just please let me go."

"I gotta go too. _Bad_....I just don't know if we should... _here_."

Sam closed his eyes, pretty soon he would have no choice. "You do it first."

"No way, you're not getting off that easy and winning. Same time."

"Dean, fuck the bet! L-let's at least go in the shower."

"Fuck Sammy, if I get up....don't think I can make it."

Dean shifted and sucked in a breath. He laid on his back next to his brother. He reached over and unzipped Sam's jeans. Sam gasped when Dean reached into his boxers. He used every ounce of strength not to piss in his brother's hand.

"Do it Sammy." Dean's voice was rough, it sounded even deeper and sexier and it only made Sam have to go even worse because his cock twitched every time Dean talked.

"I can't Dean."

Dean rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth. "Fuck! I gotta piss so motherfucking bad."

He pressed his hand into Sam's abdomen "Dean...please not in here. We gotta sleep here and... _no_."

  _"_ _Fuck."_ Dean tried getting up but it put so much pressure on his bladder he laid back quick. "Dammit...Ugh, fine. Just...get up quick and run."

Dean held his breath and jumped up, jerking Sam off of the bed and pulling him into the bathroom. Dean looked at Sam, biting his lip. He really didn't know if they should do what he thought Sam wanted to do and what he maybe sort of thought he wanted to do. Dean put the seat up on the toilet and looked at Sam.

"You can go....bet's off." Dean's eyes flickered to the shower. "Unless you'd rather..."

Sam took a step forward, he could see Dean's eyes staring intently into his. Sam pulled Dean's shirt over his head. Dean licked his lips and pulled Sam's off.

"Should I turn the water on, or...."

Sam sucked in a breath and shook his head. He watched Dean unzip his jeans and push them off. Sam was froze, he couldn't believe how bad he wanted to do this. He closed his eyes, Dean unzipped Sam's jeans and eased them down. He stepped into the shower and pulled Sam in. He kissed Sam then pulled back

"You sure you want to?"

Sam nodded hard. He opened an eye and looked at Dean. "De...if you don't want to, it's OK. Don't do it just for me."

"When have I ever not wanted to do something. There aren't too many things I won't try at least once."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Dean's hand slide down his back and pull him closer. Dean slid a hand across Sam's stomach and pressed, Sam groaned. He couldn't believe the mix of pain, pressure and pleasure. He reached out and pressed on Dean's lower abdomen, Dean pulled him closer and kissed him. He opened his eyes, Dean's eyes were so dark and huge. Sam pressed harder, Dean gripped him tighter and pushed his hand into Sam more. Sam felt pain then a jolt of pleasure. His cock was leaking precome, he was so close to letting go he could almost feel it leaking out. 

Sam closed his eyes as Dean kissed him with more intensity, pulling him tight against him and shoving his hand harder. Sam felt his bladder spasm and had to let go, he couldn't stop it. As soon as he started going, Dean groaned and a few seconds later he started going too.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, digging his fingers into his shoulder and pulled away from his mouth panting. He threw his head back and felt his brother suck on his neck. He couldn't believe how good it felt, almost like coming and it was so warm, hot. Feeling Dean's hot piss on his cock made it twitch hard. He felt like he was going to come, Dean must have felt the same way because just as he stopped going he started jerking his fist up his cock. Dean shifted and wrapped Sam's leg around his waist. Sam felt Dean wrap his fist around both of their cocks and thrust his hips. They both started thrusting hard, groping each other and kissing sloppily. They both started coming, Sam kissed Dean rougher, their teeth were scraping against each other and they were pushing into each other harder.

They pulled back, breathless. Dean reached down and turned the shower on.

Sam sucked in a breath and looked at his brother. "Fuck....that was..."

"Dirty?"

"What did you expect Dean, it was piss."

"I meant dirty like...really fucking hot."

"Oh, yeah. It was."

"Hurry up and take a shower, wanna fuck you."

"Who says you get to fuck me first?"

"I did. Plus you owe me."

"Why?"

"I held out longer than you."

Dean laughed as Sam smacked his ass hard.

"Mmm yeah baby. Love it when you get rough. Can't wait to see what other kinds of hot kinky shit you're gonna want to do."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it =) I will add more to this series...I need to do some Top!Sam so probably him tying Dean up or something


End file.
